Ep. 8: Terror! Eaten In An Instant
is the eighth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Boi fights to save a happy plump family who are forced to suffer when a Dora Monster steals all their food. Plot Several boys are tormenting a fat boy named Mamoru they call "Minnesota Fatso" stuck clinging to a tree as he tries to get an airplane stuck in it until they run off when Boi shows up to ask why he's up there and to come down. The branch breaks and the fat boy falls into Boi with the kids torment continuing; Boi wonders what is with the nickname and Mamoru proclaims he was born in Minnesota and he's fat. Boi wonders if he's upset by the nickname but the boy states that to his parents, being fat is a sign of happiness and he shouldn't be mad about it. Mamoru's parents show up to pick him up, surprising Boi as they take him to dinner for saving their son and making sure he didn't get hurt; the mother compliments the Sole Meuniere while Mamoru the curry as the family continue to add on food to their bill. Boi watches as he witnesses the family devour everything in front of him as he takes his time with some curry. However the feast is being watched by Bookback on the moon becoming hungry as Tottopatt tries to take the telescope from him, ignored by Bandora as she faints from dizziness. When Tottopatt asks what the matter is, the witch proclaims she ate too much after 170 million years sleeping and she's already gained 10 pounds. Bandora asks if she's still pretty but the vampire states he's not wearing his glasses as she becomes intrigued by Bookback and the telescope seeing the fat family eating like pigs! Mamoru proclaims it's great to eat together as his father states that it's hard to get a day off as a green grocer; it's tough to take Mamoru on a trip or to the amusement park so they just eat together. Mamoru states most of his friends can't dine with their families, thus they're lucky to do this; Boi sees this as a family bond. Yet on the moon, Bandora complains she's trying to cut back and yet they're taking enjoyment from eating as she storms to Pleprechaun with Tottopatt and Bookback watching. Bandora asks Pleprechaun if he was working on Dora Circe and to awaken it; yet the leprechaun claims it was a failure and not good at all, yet at her master's rage, he decides to oblige as she gets dizzy from thinking about food. Within moments, Dora Circe, a hungry pig monster, appears ready to eat as both Bandora and Pleprechaun regret their decision. At the green grocer Mamoru's father works at, the customers complain that he's at lunch as usual; as the family once again prepare to eat together as a family. Yet as they start devouring their meals, Dora Circe steals Mamoru's meal as he starts the family arguing about who took what food before taking his mother's soup making her suspect her husband. The husband complains the two are ruining their good time as Dora Circe steals his meal, making him wonder who stole his hamburger steak! As the trio argue, Dora Circe proclaims it's still hungry and leaves as they break out fighting; their customers wonder what's going on as they throw their china towards them; as they leave, the pig monster enters the grocery store and devours it before going on a rampage! On the moon, Bandora proclaims family bonds aren't that tight after all while Pleprechaun sighs that he can't believe this is how his art is appreciated. Later, Mamoru falls on a bench depressed as Boi comes by noticing the boy has lost weight due to not eating for the last three days; he's so hungry that his pants are loose and his family bond is also gone as he cries to Boi. At the grocer, Mamoru's parents try to clean up Dora Circe's rampage complaining about where their food is and try to find something to eat. Boi reveals he has a hamburger for Mamoru; but it vanishes before he can eat it, Dora Circe proceeds to steal it and proclaims it as Mamoru claims Boi stole it; the Zyuranger claims he didn't as the boy keeps crying and the knight wonders what's happening as the monster continues to eat. At the temple, Boi reveals he video-taped the footage of Mamoru's family eating showing their food vanishing; Geki tells Boi to play the footage frame by frame, showing the food being sucked away from the camera while Dora Circe pops in, making him too quick to catch! Goushi decides to look up the Dora Monster and claims it is the Circe Monster; a creature created by Circe in Greece stealing food from a king and prince until the two mistrusted each other and their kingdom destroyed! Geki declares that Bandora must be trying to destroy all happy families through this; however Goushi soon reveals that Circe was destroyed by the legendary cattle of the Odyssey alongside the herb moly given by Olympian God Hermes. Boi wonders where Moly is but Mei shows Dora Circe continuing it's rampage, forcing the Zyuranger to go after it. Dora Circe continues it's rampage eating every restaurant out of everything they have while causing fights before taking a rest on a roof being full. The Zyuranger show up to prevent Dora Circe from causing any more destruction of happiness and causing panic; when Boi calls it "worse than a pig", the monster takes offense and dive bombs them, shooting wind from it's nose forcing them to transform. Dora Circe thrashes through them before sucking in the Sabre Daggers and Ptera Arrows, eating them; he ultimately does the same with the Tricera Lance, Moth-Breaker and even the Ryugeki-ken before smashing Tyrannoranger aside! Yet before he can finish them, a strange man shoots golf balls towards Dora Circe, two of them lodging in it's snout preventing it from breathing! The Dora Monster struggle as the strange pointy-eared man spins his club swirling the world and the Zyuranger with it. The Zyuranger land in a mushroom filled forest as strange music plays in the air wondering where they are. The weird old man appears criticizing the Zyuranger for fighting Dora Circe without a plan; when Geki asks who he is, the man removing his ear buds asking what he said angering Geki. The creature introduces himself as Gnome, which Mei realizes is the fairy who lives in the woods; Dan states the weird man doesn't look like a fairy leading to Gnome taking a mushroom and squishing it into a rock he slaps into TriceraRanger's head; when asking why he did it, Gnome states he only helped them because he's known Barza for a long time, but then asks them about their attitudes. Geki remembers that Gnome is a guardian of the woods, making Goushi and Dan believe he may have the moly; but he states they're not getting it for free since he's a natural born meanie; thus if they win a game against him, they get the moly. Placing his hands together, Gnome makes a table filled with food appear out of thin air; surprising the team! His challenge: if they finish the entire meal they get the moly; which Dan approves of due to being hungry already. Starting the challenge, the Zyuranger devour the massive meal as fast as they can until they start falling: first Mei, then Geki and Dan as Boi keeps going as the last one standing. Feeling full, Boi proclaims he will finish the meal for Mamoru's sake...until the last part of the meal appears: a carrot, Boi's least favorite food that makes him dizzy looking at it! Mei proclaims he has to for Mamoru, trying to force TigerRanger until he gives in, devouring it as fast as he can before falling down. With the food gone, Geki asks for the moly but a new carrot appears on the platter, making Dan proclaim he's unfair and making Boi give up, thus ending their battle for the moly. However, Gnome turns into his true form telling them to not give up and look at the table as the carrot turns into the moly as he congratulated Boi and moved by his courage and passion to help Mamoru. Telling the team to feed the vegetable to Dora Circe, he returns them to the real world. Meanwhile, the city is in an uproar as Dora Circe keeps eating everything, with police and even swordsman pursuing the pig creature. As they search, Dora Circe finishes another meal behind some tanks; but is alerted when Geki tells him they have something tasty for it, making it search around until it sees the team holding out food, offering it to the Dora Monster. Wanting to eat it, the Zyuranger throw them all down one by one until Geki tells Boi to send down the moly sandwich, throwing it into his mouth until it explodes, spitting out various food and the team's weapons before scrunching up into hunger. Bandora prepares to turn Dora Circe into a giant, but gets so tired from her diet that she can't throw the staff, leading to the Dora Monster to take a barrage of weapons until it's finally destroyed by the Howling Cannon; with Boi thanking Gnome. The Zyuranger return to Mamoru's during a family meal where his father thanks the team and Mamoru offers food but the Zyuranger can't join due to still being full from Gnome. The father offers Boi a seat as he's thrown to Mamoru's mother just as she shows off a carrot, making him faint as they leave. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Mamoru: *Mamoru's father: *Mamoru's mother: Notes *When the kids are tormenting the fat boy at the start, they call him "Minnesota Fatso"; in reference to famed pool hustler , also known by his nickname "Minnesota Fats". DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura